


Siccome non esiste la MT per Elettrococcola, te la insegno io

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (XY Ver.) [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Wow, non ho mai visto un pokémon usare una mossa tanto ridicola ma efficace» esclamò ridendo ed il suo interlocutore non seppe dire di preciso a cosa la risata fosse dovuta «Che mossa sarebbe Elettrococcola?» continuò. <br/>Chiaramente lo stava prendendo in giro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siccome non esiste la MT per Elettrococcola, te la insegno io

**Author's Note:**

> **Wordcount:** 2613 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dopo aver camminato a lungo, Dante era finalmente quasi arrivato ad Altoripoli. Era praticamente arrivato - in lontananza riusciva già a scorgere il Centro Pokémon dove avrebbe potuto riposarsi e rifocillarsi a dovere - quando sul suo cammino si era trovato ad incrociare lo sguardo di un allenatore piuttosto giovane, dai capelli bianchi come i suoi. Se ne stava appostato nell'erba alta, tant'era che Dante neppure si era accorto della sua presenza; tuttavia, una volta che i loro sguardi si erano incontrati, entrambi avevano fatto un salto indietro esclamando: «Tu!».   
Era da parecchio che non si vedevano, però era impossibile che non si riconoscessero: nella loro città natale si erano frequentati per qualche tempo, senza tuttavia impegnarsi in qualcosa di serio. Per di più erano partiti da casa lo stesso giorno e... be', non erano molte le persone ad avere i capelli bianchi ed essere parecchio giovani - o abbastanza, nel caso di Dante.   
«Che ci fai qui, Nero?!» esclamò quest'ultimo sorpreso.   
«Potrei farti la stessa domanda!» sbottò il ragazzo per contro «Ah, dannazione... ci siamo guardati, prima... quindi significa che...» s'interruppe grattandosi la nuca, palesemente a disagio.   
L'altro sapeva a cosa stava pensando e neanche lui ne era particolarmente entusiasta.   
«Dobbiamo sfidarci» concluse per il più giovane «Già... be', facciamolo» tagliò corto.   
«Vuoi davvero che ci sfidiamo?» chiese Nero «Dopo tanto tempo da quando ci siamo visti l'ultima volta...».   
«Be', è un modo come un altro per celebrare la riunione» spiegò il più grande.   
Detta così a Nero parve una cosa molto meno seria di quanto potesse sembrare, addirittura un incontro amichevole.   
«D'accordo, vediamo che sai fare adesso!».   
Così dicendo il ragazzo tolse dalla cintura una poké ball e mandò in campo un piccolo Noibat che sprizzava energia da tutti i pori, come lasciava intendere il frenetico sbattere delle sue alucce. Pareva ansioso di mettere alla prova le sue capacità.   
Dante in parte era intenerito da tanta determinazione, però lui doveva vincere altrimenti avrebbe perso la faccia davanti al ragazzo: quando si frequentavano lui riusciva ad essere quasi sempre un passo avanti e le reazioni di Nero erano state impagabili ogni singola volta.   
Soprattutto, doveva vincere per non rifare tutta la strada che aveva percorso fino ad allora: non gli erano rimasti pokémon in grado di combattere eccetto uno. L'aveva preso da poco e allenato di conseguenza per pochissimo tempo, per cui non era pienamente convinto che fosse pronto ad una sfida anche se amichevole, però era la sua ultima spiaggia; inoltre, contava sul vantaggio di tipo rispetto al suo avversario come punteggio extra da aggiungere alle sue scarse probabilità di vittoria.   
Quasi a malincuore prese dalla cintura la poké ball e chiamò il pokémon chiuso in essa: «Vai, Dedenne!».   
Il piccolo roditore uscì raccolto a gomitolo e rimbalzò sul praticello, impattando poi il musetto al secondo contatto col terreno.   
Nero osservò il pokémon rialzarsi sollevando la coda e voltandosi a guardare il suo allenatore con occhioni tristi con espressione piuttosto scettica: possibile che un uomo così grosso e virile come era Dante si affidasse ad un pokémon piccolo, tenero e  _femminile_  come un Dedenne?   
 _«È libero di fare cosa vuole, il mio Noibat lo schiaccerà!»_  si disse tra sé stringendo il pugno con determinazione.   
«Avanti, Noibat! Echeggiavoce!» impartì determinato.   
Noibat emise il suo verso e le orecchie lo amplificarono, trasformandole in onde d'urto che colpirono il topolino arancione in pieno, facendolo cadere all'indietro.   
Il pokémon rotolò su un fianco e si rimise in piedi, un po' ammaccato, girandosi verso Dante.   
Quest'ultimo esitò un momento, a disagio: Dedenne non conosceva che una sola mossa offensiva, che era stato proprio lui ad insegnargli. Il problema era che gridarla a voce alta era dannatamente imbarazzante; tuttavia, rappresentava la sua unica speranza di vincere, per cui - passando sopra il suo orgoglio - esclamò: «Dedenne usa Elettrococcola!».   
Il roditore saltò incontro a Noibat, strusciando ripetutamente una guancia contro il pokémon e accumulando gradatamente carica elettrica per poi rilasciarla tutta in un colpo solo.   
Noibat prese una scossa talmente forte che cadde al suolo K.O. sotto lo sguardo attonito del suo allenatore e del suo avversario.   
Dedenne ritornò saltellando dal suo allenatore e cominciò a strusciare le guance ormai rimaste a secco di elettricità contro i suoi pantaloni in una chiara richiesta di complimenti e affetto per il lavoro svolto.   
Dante, ancora stupito, si chinò ad accarezzargli la testolina tra le orecchie.   
Nero andò a controllare se il suo pokémon avesse subito ferite gravi, ma per fortuna non ne riscontrò: era semplicemente esausto.   
Lo fece rientrare nella poké ball e si avvicinò al suo avversario.   
«Wow, non ho mai visto un pokémon usare una mossa tanto ridicola ma efficace» esclamò ridendo ed il suo interlocutore non seppe dire di preciso a cosa la risata fosse dovuta «Che mossa sarebbe Elettrococcola?» continuò.   
Chiaramente lo stava prendendo in giro.   
«È una mossa che può essere appresa solo dai roditori di tipo Elettro» spiegò Dante in maniera un po' burbera, infastidito dal suo tono di scherno.   
«Wow, di che MT si tratta? Dove posso trovarla?» domandò Nero, al che l'altro lo guardò perplesso.   
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle abbassando gli occhi e smorzando l'improvviso interesse dimostrato.   
«Sì, beh... io ho un Pachirisu e pensavo di potergliela insegnare...» spiegò.   
«Hai un pokémon grazioso anche tu, eh?» esclamò Dante in tono di palese sarcasmo «È una consolazione, in un certo senso...».   
Nero lo guardò corrugando le sopracciglia con aria infastidita.   
«Elettrococcola non ha una MT» dichiarò Dante dopo un po', distruggendo ogni possibile aspettativa di Nero.   
«C-che cosa?» fece quest'ultimo cambiando repentinamente espressione ed assumendone una puramente perplessa «E allora come fa il tuo Dedenne a conoscerla? L'ha imparata da solo...?».   
Il più grande arrossì vistosamente, neanche fosse stato colto in flagrante nel fare qualcosa di osceno in pubblico: avrebbe tanto voluto rispondergli che sì, il suo Dedenne era ad un livello tale da essere in grado di imparare per proprio conto una mossa come Elettrococcola, però sarebbe stata una bugia.   
«... gliel'ho insegnata io» ammise con lo stesso tono grave di chi avesse appena rivelato di aver commesso un peccato capitale.   
Lo sguardo che gli rivolse il suo giovane interlocutore fu di assoluto stupore ed incredulità: «Cosa?».   
«Hai sentito benissimo» brontolò Dante, incrociando le robuste braccia sul petto.   
Dedenne, sentendosi completamente ignorato, diede una leggera scossa al polpaccio del suo allenatore, il quale sobbalzò e subito si chinò a raccoglierlo, posandoselo su una spalla. Il pokémon si raggomitolò contro il lato del suo collo avvolgendosi attorno la sua coda e chiudendo gli occhietti come se volesse dormire.   
«S-sì, ma... non è possibile che tu la sappia insegnare!» protestò il ragazzo «Dove l'avresti imparato?! Non sei mica un pokémon... oppure sì?».   
Nero pareva abbastanza confuso.   
«No, certo che no!» sbottò Dante indignato, arrossendo ulteriormente per la rabbia «L'ho imparato vedendolo fare ad un paio di Pikachu selvatici...» rivelò a disagio. A dispetto di quanto poteva sembrare era piuttosto attento a quello che gli capitava attorno, specialmente quando si trattava delle interazioni tra pokémon selvatici. Era osservando certi comportamenti che era riuscito ad evitarsi tanti guai girando per Kalos.   
«O-oh...» commentò semplicemente il più piccolo, non sapendo cos'altro aggiungere «Quindi anche io potrei imparare?».   
«Non vedo perché no...» rispose il più grande dopo averci riflettuto per qualche istante.   
«Bene, allora insegnamela!» asserì con forza Nero «Voglio essere io ad insegnarla al mio Pachirisu!».   
Dante arretrò leggermente nell'incrociare il fuoco che ardeva vivido nelle sue iridi azzurre. Era determinato ad ottenere cosa voleva, non c'era dubbio. In quello gli era sempre somigliato molto. Fu proprio per quello che rispose: «Se proprio insisti... prima però arriviamo a questa Altoripoli, mh? Abbiamo entrambi bisogno di un Centro Pokémon».   
«D'accordo... in effetti hai ragione» esclamò Nero facendo spallucce con aria divertita.   
Si avviò per primo, incurante dello sguardo stranamente interessato rivoltogli dal suo amico. Dante lo stava letteralmente sondando con gli occhi, da capo a piedi.   
Aveva l'impressione che le sue spalle si fossero fatte molto più larghe rispetto all'ultima volta che si erano visti e le braccia gli sembravano più toniche - almeno per quanto poteva vedere dai jeans e dalla t-shirt rossa a mezze maniche che indossava.   
Dopo qualche momento di trance si riscosse e si affrettò ad andargli dietro con Dedenne che riposava sereno sulla sua spalla.   
Arrivarono in breve ad Altoripoli e con loro sommo piacere al Centro Pokémon, che per loro fortuna si trovava poco lontano dall'ingresso alla città.   
Lasciarono all'infermiera i loro pokémon e chiesero due stanze per poter passare lì la notte in attesa di riprendere i rispettivi viaggi. Dopo aver ricevuto le chiavi delle loro stanze, si erano diretti verso la zona ristoro per mettere qualcosa sotto ai denti.   
Mangiarono con piacere chiacchierando tranquillamente del più e del meno, raccontandosi aneddoti riguardo ai loro viaggi; dopodiché Nero insistette per poter andare nella stanza di Dante insieme a lui e cominciare a farsi insegnare Elettrococcola. Non contava di rimanere in città a lungo; anzi, voleva riprendere a viaggiare l'indomani stesso.   
Dante acconsentì, non avendo altro da fare al momento - e poi era curioso di vedere come avrebbe reagito al suo "addestramento".   
«Bene, dimmi che cosa devo fare».   
Nero allargò le braccia come per offrirsi a qualsivoglia trattamento avesse in mente di fargli. Stava in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, in paziente attesa.   
Il più grande invece era seduto sul letto e lo guardava, semplicemente. Se ne stava chino in avanti, con i gomiti poggiati sulle cosce e gli avambracci che pendevano tra le gambe aperte.   
«Va bene» concordò quest'ultimo, alzandosi in piedi e portandosi entrambe le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans «Però ti avverto che te la sei cercata».   
«Cosa...?» chiese Nero, non capendo cosa intendeva dire con quella frase.   
Dante gli si avvicinò a passo lento e lo sguardo del ragazzo venne attratto dal ritmico movimento del suo bacino che pareva sottolineare quanto fosse stretto rispetto al petto. Gli era mancato quel tipo di spettacolo.   
Distolse gli occhi e così facendo porse il lato del viso all'altro, il quale andò a piazzarglisi proprio davanti. Senza che Nero se ne accorgesse, il più grande si sporse leggermente in avanti e posò la propria guancia a contatto con la sua.   
Il più giovane si ritrasse immediatamente facendo un salto all'indietro, come se avesse seriamente preso la scossa, portandosi al tempo stesso una mano a toccare la gota.   
Il suo viso si era fatto color porpora e lo sguardo esprimeva il disorientamento e l'imbarazzo di chi si rendeva conto che gli era appena stato fatto un grave torto.   
«Che cazzo stai facendo?!» gridò «Pervertito!».   
Le sopracciglia di Dante si incurvarono verso il centro mentre la sua ira aumentava.   
«Ehi! Sei tu che mi hai chiesto di insegnarti Elettrococcola!» sbottò.   
«Che diamine... non posso credere che sia una mossa così stupida!» si lamentò Nero.   
«Che pretendi da me, ragazzo? Io sto esaudendo la tua richiesta!» Dante gli puntò l'indice contro il torace con fare accusatorio «Non ti ho mai detto che sarebbe stato figo!».   
La sua focosa invettiva prese in contropiede il più giovane, che non si aspettava certo una replica così inattaccabile. Purtroppo per lui era vero: non gli aveva promesso niente riguardo a  _come_  gli avrebbe insegnato la mossa; anzi, quando aveva ammesso di essere stato lui ad insegnarla al suo Dedenne aveva assunto un atteggiamento piuttosto imbarazzato.   
Se era quello il modo in cui c'era riuscito, non poteva che dargli ragione: era  _decisamente_  imbarazzante.   
Per un momento si immaginò uno come Dante guancia a guancia con un esserino minuscolo e fragile come Dedenne e fu colto da un momento di ilarità più che giustificata immediatamente seguita da un sentimento di infinita tenerezza che non seppe affatto spiegarsi.   
Dante ancora lo fissava, in attesa di una risposta di qualche tipo. Il più giovane, accorgendosi di essere osservato, si affrettò a fornirgliene una: «Va bene, ha-hai ragione...».   
Almeno si era reso conto di avergli addossato la colpa di qualcosa per cui lui non era colpevole e Dante apprezzò l'onestà.   
«Vuoi continuare?» chiese, calcando in maniera particolare sul tono interrogativo.   
Nero arrossì prima ancora di formulare la replica: «Sì».   
«Allora penso proprio che dovrai lasciarti toccare...» soggiunse l'altro, facendo di nuovo per accostarsi a lui «O forse in questo tempo da solo ha smesso di piacerti...?».   
Il più giovane mise su un broncio piuttosto pronunciato e decise di non ritrarsi. Lasciò che Dante strusciasse la guancia contro la sua.   
Al tatto era ruvida per la peluria che la ricopriva - chissà se aveva cominciato a radersi più di frequente... - e lo zigomo era duro e leggermente sporgente contro il suo. Prima si era sottratto al contatto, ma adesso lo trovava quasi piacevole.   
«Comincia con uno strofinare leggero e poi diviene sempre più veloce, così» spiegò Dante, accelerando il movimento della testa. La barba cominciava a pungere ed essere fastidiosa.   
«Così si accumula carica elettrica... che poi viene rilasciata al contatto» disse.   
Per simulare la cosa premette con più forza il lato del viso contro il suo e borbottò un "bzz".   
Quando si staccò Nero fu sollevato in un certo senso, ma anche deluso: cominciava a piacergli stare guancia a guancia con lui. Non l'avevano mai fatto prima.   
«Tutto qui?» chiese. Immaginava fosse molto più difficile.   
«Sì, in realtà è tutto qui...» ammise Dante facendo spallucce «Però per l'accumulo di elettricità nelle guance penso che ci voglia un po' di pratica... sai, per raggiungere la quota giusta...».   
Nero inarcò confuso le sopracciglia, al che l'altro spiegò: «Ho dovuto prendere un bel po' di scosse troppo forti perché Dedenne riuscisse farcela...».   
Non pareva particolarmente entusiasta di raccontare la cosa, però al suo interlocutore fece piacere sentirgli raccontare un aneddoto tanto dolce.   
«Sembra che al tuo pokémon tu tenga parecchio se sei anche disposto a prenderti scosse elettriche per allenarlo...» commentò mentre andava a sedersi sul bordo del letto.   
Nel suo sguardo il più vecchio scorse qualcosa di simile all'ammirazione, cosa di cui si compiacque.   
«Be', se non ci penso io di certo non si allenerà da solo...» ammise.   
Calò un silenzio quasi palpabile nella stanza mentre i due si scambiavano uno sguardo d'intesa stranamente intenso.   
«Adesso provo io» dichiarò Nero, spezzando il momento.   
Vide un sorrisetto comparire sulle labbra del compagno.   
«D'accordo» acconsentì subito, senza esitazioni.   
Si sedette al suo fianco e si sporse leggermente verso di lui porgendogli la guancia. Rimase in quella posizione, in attesa che si decidesse a fare qualcosa.   
Il ragazzo studiò per qualche istante la sua guancia prima di accostare il lato del volto ad essa e strofinare leggermente.   
Per Dante la sensazione fu alquanto strana anche se gratificante. Era diverso dal contatto di poco prima, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire in che modo.   
La guancia di Nero era più liscia e non premeva molto forte contro la sua pelle, forse perché non amava particolarmente la barba che non aveva avuto modo di radere negli ultimi giorni.   
Dopo poco cominciò a premere di più e a muovere più rapidamente il collo, strusciando con più forza fino a che non si schiacciò contro di lui esclamando: «Bzzz!».   
Si staccò sorridendo divertito e si girò a guardare in faccia l'altro.   
«Allora? Ho strusc...?» esordì ma venne interrotto da un bacio inatteso che gli venne posato sulle labbra a tradimento.   
Fu rapido e Dante ristabilì un contatto visivo non appena l'ebbe interrotto.   
«Quello cos'era? Un Dolcebacio?» domandò Nero sarcastico, cercando di spazzare via il disagio per l'inaspettata intimità che si era creata tra di loro.   
Il fatto che non lo avesse sommerso di insulti come qualsiasi persona normale a Dante fece intendere che gli era piaciuto.   
«Dipende... ti senti confuso?» esclamò.   
Sentiva le guance arroventare pian piano in vampate consecutive sempre maggiori.   
«Un po'...» ammise il più giovane «Ma solo perché non me l'aspettavo».   
«Però non ti è dispiaciuto... o sbaglio?» volle sapere il maggiore.   
«Uhm...» Nero finse di rifletterci su per qualche altro momento.   
Si sporse a congiungere le labbra con quelle di Dante una seconda volta e stavolta il contatto fu più lungo. Al suo compagno non dispiacque affatto la cosa, tanto che gli cinse il collo con un braccio posandogli la mano sulla nuca, in maniera da poterlo tenere vicino alla sua bocca.   
Le labbra umide si toccavano e si cercavano con una certa foga, come se si fossero mancate a lungo.   
Quando si interruppero Nero si prese la libertà di mordicchiare il labbro inferiore dell'altro, tirandolo leggermente.   
«Mh... sì, mi è piaciuto» commentò sorridendo.   
«Menomale, perché sto cominciando a perdere la voglia di lasciarti andare via da solo... di nuovo» Dante si mordicchiò il labbro mentre gli accarezzava i fianchi con le mani, scendendo verso il bacino.   
«Anche io comincio a non voler più viaggiare solo» replicò Nero accostandosi ancora di più all'altro.   
«Allora... che ne dici di continuare insieme?» propose Dante avvicinandosi di nuovo al suo viso.   
«Direi che... l'idea mi piace» replicò il più giovane.   
«Bene, ora... continuiamo con l'Elettrococcola? Ne hai ancora da imparare...!» esclamò il più grande.   
«D'accordo, proviamo ancora l'Elettrococcola...» rispose Nero guardandolo con espressione maliziosa.


End file.
